The proposed study is a randomized trial of "usual care" (UC) contrasted with structured program consisting of intervention nutrition (IN), that is culturally sensitive. Eligible participants will be Caribbean Latino diabetic men and women, 40 to 60 years, who received health care services at either Boston Medical Center (BMC), The South End Community Health Center (SECHC) OR Whittier St. (WSNHC). Both IN and UC groups will be randomized from patients at the BCH and SECH sites; patients from WSNHC will only be selected from the UC group.